


The Princess

by anewkindofme



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Play, Baby Bella Swan, Bathing/Washing, Dark Edward Cullen, Diapers, F/M, Forced Infantilism, Infantilism, Non-Consensual Spanking, Post-New Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: The nightly routine of Bella's new life.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	The Princess

Bella sits on the floor, absentmindedly playing with a doll. Her diaper lifts her up so she's a smidge taller, a pink pacifier taking away her speech. Her pink and white pinafore dress is itchy, her black Mary Janes pinch her toes. Her brown hair has been woven into two pig tails held by pink ribbon.

She hates her life now, but she has no real choice in the matter.

It all started months ago, when they were coming back from Italy. Edward expressed repeated disappointment that she had pretended to kill herself for his attention. He said the two would be heading to the family's cabin in Canada to "rebuild trust". Turns out, that had been her being spanked and then diapered. She pitched a fit, but it all fell on deaf ears. Now, she was Edward's baby girl. She was spoon fed, diapered, spanked and tucked into a crib nightly. She protested further, but it only lead to more spankings.

All of that was bad enough, but in her free time she was expected to play for his amusement. He had tons of toys to "entertain her" and she felt as though she was going to go crazy. Perhaps, that was what he wanted. Not that they had any real conversations anymore.

"Aww, look at Daddy's little girl," his high pitched baby talk interrupts her and she looks up at him, merely blinking. "Is someone having lots of fun?"

No, she wants to say. She's miserable. But he won't listen, he'll only spank her for being ungrateful.

"Oh, I think it's time to check your diddums," he coos. He stands her up and places a hand down her bloomers, squeezing the front of her diaper. She moans a little bit, touch starved and he knows it. The smirk on his face is telling. "Oh, yes, my little girl did go wee wees, didn't she? Why didn't you tell Daddy?"

Because it's embarrassing and she won't degrade herself to his level. He gives her a look though and she sighs, her pacifier falling out in the process. Luckily for Edward, the chain it's connected to doesn't allow it to hit the carpet.

"My diaper is wet, Daddy."

Edward raises an eyebrow. "And?"

He really makes her do this. Every single time. "Please change me, Daddy. I'm so wet."

"Aww, of course you are. Come here, Pumpkin. Come to Daddy." He inches back, holding out his arms and she glares at him. "Come on my little Princess. Don't you want your diapey changed?"

She continues to glare, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. He cocks an eyebrow and starts clapping his hands.

"Who's gonna be a good girl and do walkies for Dada?"

Dada. He's really infantilizing her when he does that. And it's only going to get worse. So, she takes one step and waddles due to the enormity of her diaper. She attempts another, only to fall straight on her bottom. Edward grins and she hates him even more. He started putting her in fluffy pampers as soon as he realized she could run away. Now, she can barely kneel once he sets her down.

"Uh oh, baby go boom boom," he says, before sweeping her up into his arms. He blows a raspberry into her cheek, then her neck, forcing her to giggle. "Daddy's happy baby."

Edward carries her up to the nursery and lays her back onto the table. Her bloomers are stripped off first, before her dress is pulled up a bit. Edward slowly removes her diaper, a sight that would normally make him smirk because of the clean shaven pussy, but instead he frowns.

"Oh no, is my baby girl getting a rash?"

Bella tries to look, but it's impossible from her angle. She has been feeling weird all day but chalked it up to the itchy bloomers he forces her to wear. Sure enough, as soon as the wipes hit her privates, she's in pain. She lets out a whimper and Edward shakes his head.

"Oh, my poor little angel. This is what happens when we don't tell Daddy that we went wettums, doesn't it?"

She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest, whining with every wipe. Edward attempts to soothe her, but it hurts so much. Eventually, he reaches into one of the many drawers under the changing table and produces a bottle of cream. It's mildly soothing as it's applied generously over her bits and bottom.

"There, we'll apply this at every change and you'll be better soon," Edward coos. He slides a new diaper onto her, taping the sides firmly. He slides the bloomers back over them, before patting her bottom. "There we go, baby's all clean. What do we say to Daddy?"

She rolls her eyes, looking away. "Thank you," she mutters.

"Uh uh, thank you, whom?"

Bella's cheeks turn bright red. "Thank you, Daddy."

"That's my polite little girl." He scoops her into his arms and presses his cheek to hers. "I bet you're thirsty!"

She is, but not for what he's about to prepare. He hoists her onto his hip and carries her into the kitchen as he starts to prepare the bottle. Bella pouts the entire time like the big baby she's been forced to become. Edward soon settles into a chair, holding out the bottle.

"Open wide for your baba, Belly Girl."

Bella reluctantly opens and the nipple is inserted into her mouth. He's cooing at her the whole time and Bella hates that she partially falls for it. The sweet faces, the cute nicknames. It's all things she should enjoy, but can't considering she's being held captive.

"That a good girl," Edward coos. He presses a kiss to the center of her forehead. "You drink your baba, then it'll be time for our night night routine."

Bella frowns from under her nipple. She really freaking dreads the bedtime routine.

Edward eventually pulls it from her mouth and hoists her up to burp her. She kicks when she burps involuntarily and Edward chuckles, carrying her upstairs. She's stripped down naked and cradled as a tub fills with bubbles and water.

"Can I bathe myself?" she asks.

"What do you think, Pumpkin?"

Bella sighs and she's lowered into the tub. He takes out her pig tails and scrubs shampoo into her hair, letting it sit as he lathers the rest of her body, taking special care of her rash. She leans back, moaning a bit as he gets into her folds, but she earns a smack to the chin for that, which makes her whimper.

"Naughty baby, you don't get off at Daddy's touch," he chides. Bella kicks her legs again and earns herself another smack to the chin.

He washes off the soap and shampoo, Bella silently crying as he does. Edward is loving, but his hits hurt like hell. She lets him rinse her off, but then flops forward into the water, kicking her legs and thrashing her arms. She's tired, frustrated and just wants out.

"Aww, I think that someone is tired," Edward coos.

He leans over and pics her up by her waist. Dripping wet, she's carried back into the nursery, where he begins to towel dry her. She's still screaming and kicking, which earns her a smack to her bottom. She shrieks louder and he shakes his head.

"This is why you need to sleep at naptime, baby girl." He delivers another fresh smack and she whimpers in submission. "Let's get a diaper on this bottom or do you need a spanking?"

"No, Daddy!" She cries out.

"That's a good girl."

He lays her down on the changing table, sliding a larger fluffy white diaper under her. He applies more rash cream before taping it on. Next her arms are lifted up so a pink t-shirt that reads "Brat" can be pulled over her. It doesn't even cover her belly button, showing off her diaper for all to see. Next comes her pacifier and he goes about putting her hair into braids so it'll dry nicely overnight.

Edward wraps her in a tight white blanket, swaddling her arms and legs. He then carries her to the crib and lays her down, pressing another kiss to her forehead. He spins the unicorn mobile and grins down at her.

"Night night, my sweet princess. Remember how much Daddy loves you. Do you love your daddy?"

In the beginning, Bella refused to answer or swore. That just got her a sore bottom. "I wuv Dada," she mumbles behind the pacifier, slurring her speech.

Edward beams. "That's my good girl," he coos.


End file.
